forest_of_fallen_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoggyskies (Driftclan)
Smoggyskies (Driftclan) 'Appearance' Smoggyskies was a short and stocky she-cat with an ashen-grey pelt. She had ebony black fur that ran from her small, dainty paws to her knees. Both her pelt and the fur on her tail were sleek and had thin fur, but her fur would naturally grow out during the leaf-bare moons and shed off during the new-leaf season. Her eyes were a deep royal blue around the iris with a ring of navy circling the royal blue. Smoggyskies wore a kind and patient expression on her face. Personality Younger Smoggyskies: As a kit, Smoggykit was mischievous and a trouble-maker. She was very into playing intense games, usually to someone else's misfortune. Often times, she'd play pranks on other kits, too, and occasionally she was harsh and had little patience with kits who didn't want or decide to play along with her "jokes." Though she was a genuinely kindhearted cat and was keen on learning, Smoggykit did not have the personality suitable to be a medicine cat. Older Smoggyskies: Smoggyskies as a warrior and later a medicine cat was much more patient and a lot less sinister to her clanmates. She loved everyone around her. She was caring and oftentimes would feel so much pain for others who are suffering around her. Also, she was very dedicated to her work as a medicine cat and to training her beloved apprentice, Deathpaw. Smoggyskies was always looking for ways to improve herself to be a better warrior, then mother, and later medicine cat. Strengths: Her sharp tongue and quick thinking were assets as well as her usual level-headedness. So much happened in her life that it made it difficult for little things to shake her. She was also a medicine cat, so she knew all about the power of healing, but she was also a warrior at one point and knew all the fighting and hunting techniques of a regular warrior. Being a mother taught her patience, and the many friends throughout her life taught her social skills that benefited her in the future. In all, Smoggyskies was a pretty well-rounded cat. Flaws: When she was a medicine cat, any mention of her kits would send her into a depressed state, and whenever she was in this state, she had the possibility of thinking irrationally and saying things she would later regret. Smogs was also quite the trouble-starter with her words, and got into a few skirmishes with rogues toward the end of her life. 'History' Kit: Smoggykit mainly participated in games as a young kit. She played with the many other kits living in Driftclan at the time, but her best friend was definitely Dreamkit. Her other good friends included Hazelbreeze, who was the medicine cat at the time, Foggykit, who was her brother, Snowkit, and a few others. Once while playing Hide 'n Seek, Smoggykit found herself trapped underneath the root of a tree while hiding. The root pinned her against a floor of mud, pushing her and nearly drowning her in the mud. Snowkit and Foggykit save her from drowning. Smoggykit also watched her best friend, Dreamkit, become Hazelbreeze's medicine cat apprentice. Apprentice:''' Smoggypaw had a loose relationship with any sort of mentor during this phase in her life, though she turned out to be a pretty good warrior. Smoggypaw's relationship with Dreampaw was also developing during the early moons of her apprenticeship. The two expressed mild feelings for each other, though neither made a declaration for the other. Time passed, and Smoggypaw met two of her closest friends: Voidwalker and Fiveclaw. She helped the two become mates through constant teasing, until they openly expressed that Smoggypaw was right and that they did in fact have feelings for each other. Though the two warriors were lovers, Smoggypaw never felt like she was third wheeling. Jackalspring was another cat Smoggypaw met during this time. He was an Eclipseclan warrior who had just graduated from being an apprentice. The two formed a strong bond, and Smoggypaw even began to develop feelings for him. Suddenly, though, the tom-cat disappeared, and the two stopped visiting each other at the borders. Right before becoming a warrior, Smoggypaw spent time with Lionstar, the Driftclan leader at the time, on a border patrol. A tree trunk snapped in half and crushed Lionstar in front of Smoggypaw's eyes. She tried her best to pull him out from under the tree trunk, but it was to no avail. Lionstar ended up losing a life. Hazelbreeze had disappeared, leaving Dreampaw to be the medicine cat of Driftclan. This worried Smoggypaw slightly. Smoggypaw ended her chapter as an apprentice by graduating to a warrior. Lionstar delivered her warrior ceremony the night of a gathering, and she was given the name Smoggyskies. Foggypaw was also made a warrior, and he was given the name Foggydawn. '''Warrior: Smoggyskies and Dreampaw shared a conversation after the gathering (the one that Smoggyskies was made a warrior right before) about their future and how much they had grown. Though Smoggyskies had aged and time had passed, she still held on to the little crush she had on Dreampaw. That was, until he disappeared just like his mentor had, leaving Driftclan without medicine cat. As a warrior, Smoggyskies spent most of her time with Fiveclaw and Voidwalker. The three grew even closer than before. One day, though, her two friends disappeared. Smoggyskies searched for them, until she found Voidwalker, now a rogue known as Abyss, at the border. Abyss told Smoggyskies that Fiveclaw had fallen to her death and that he had left the clan, too depressed by Fiveclaw's death to return. By spending time together, Smoggyskies was able to coax Abyss back into Driftclan. He changed his name back. Moons passed by quickly, and Voidwalker and Smoggyskies developed feelings for each other. The two became mates, and Smoggyskies ended up pregnant. Smoggyskies also met Blueflower, a Driftclan tom-cat who became her best friend. Honeystar, the leader of Driftclan at the time, appointed Smoggyskies to the position as medicine cat. She accepted the role in order to help the clan, and she gave up her mate and left her kits in the careful paws of Voidwalker and Blueflower. Medicine Cat: Smoggyskies was pregnant the first half-moon of being medicine cat, but once she had her kits, she had to give them up. Her kits were named Greenkit, Flutteringkit, Fivekit, Mushroomkit, and Ravinekit. Blueflower was upset with Smoggyskies, because he believed that she had given up her family for a silly role. This put a strain on their relationship, though Blueflower continued to care for her kits. Without a formal mentor, Smoggyskies was left to other medicine cats to be trained. Petrelfrost (Firstly Meadowclan and later Loner), Fallenskies (Eclipseclan), and Whisperpaw (Eclipseclan) trained Smoggyskies. Lightclan also guided her paws. During this time, Smogyskies met many cats who influenced who she became. Tinykit, a blind she-kit who needed a mother figure, came to Smoggyskies seeking love, and the medicine cat learned a lot about handling blind kits through Tinykit. She later adopted the she-kit. Smoggyskies also met Spiderkit, who was the daughter of an abusive tom named Roachjaw. Smoggyskies had Roachjaw driven out, but not before he permanently crippled Spiderkit's hind legs and hurt her brain, hindering her from ever walking properly. Smoggyskies built a cart that would go behind Spiderkit's hind-legs and could be used as a moving walker; it supported her on all sides and allowed for her to walk without falling over. Another important cat Smoggyskies met during this time was Berrypaw. Berrypaw was attracted to the life of a medicine cat, but Smoggyskies couldn't see Lightclan's approval behind her. Smoggyskies learned how to say no through Berrypaw. One of the most important kits Smoggyskies met during this time was Deathkit. Smoggyskies and Deathkit became very close, but it was almost too close. Deathkit began to think that he understood what to do if Smoggyskies wasn't around to treat anyone and started healing patients on his own, using her supplies. When Smoggyskies found that Deathkit was doing this, she banned him from the medicine cat den. About a half-moon later, she repealed that ban and allowed for Deathkit to return. This was right before Smoggyskies appointed Deathkit to be her medicine cat apprentice. The relationships between Smoggyskies, Voidwalker, and her kits were a little rocky. Voidwalker was upset that she had left him, and her kits blamed her for leaving. Part of Smoggyskies grew dejected over time. Smoggyskies witnessed Lionskies, who later changed his name to Blazingskies, become the deputy of Driftclan under Honeystar. Another event, if not one of the most important events in Smoggyskies's life, was her reunion with her old Eclipseclan friend, Jackalspring. The two quickly hit it off again, telling each other everything and spending countless hours together. Jackalspring ended up leaving Eclipseclan to live life as a rogue for a while; he felt threatened by another Eclipseclan tom-cat, Tigerblitz. On multiple occasions, Smoggyskies had to hide Jackalspring from Tigerblitz so the tom-cat would not end up attacking Jackalspring. Smoggyskies promised Jackalspring that she'd get him into Driftclan as soon as the opportunity presented itself, but many moons whisked by before she was able to get Honeystar's approval. During those many moons, Smoggyskies helped defend Jackalspring from numerous attacks from rogues. She also would patch him up after the fights. Only once was Smoggyskies seriously afraid he might have died, but she worked fast to save his life. Once Jackalspring was in Driftclan, the two were inseparable, arousing a lot of suspicion from other clan members. Blazingskies was one of these warriors. He caught the two embracing outside of camp, but Foggydawn quickly came to Smoggyskies's defense. Blazingskies backed off slightly, but remained wary. He was definitely onto something; the two had fallen helplessly for each other. Smoggyskies knew she was pregnant, and she knew she couldn't make the same mistake of trying to balance her medicine cat role and her role as a mother. It had ended poorly before, and now it was against the Medicine Cat Code for her to do. As soon as she could, Smoggyskies delivered Deathpaw's assessment. It consisted of two parts: a verbal test and an herb gathering test, both of which Deathpaw passed with flying colors. Smoggyskies gave Deathpaw his medicine cat ceremony the same day, and she gave him the name Deathberry. At the end of the ceremony, Smoggyskies announced she was pregnant (which caused Blazingskies to say, "I knew it!") and resigned from her position. Warrior after Retirement: Smoggyskies became official mates with Jackalspring, and Smoggyskies had their litter of three kits: Hazykit, Chipmunkkit, and Shiverkit. Death: At the border between Driftclan and Rogue terrrtory, Smoggyskies came across her old enemy: Roachjaw. The two still hated each other, and when attacked by Roachjaw, Smoggyskies fought back viciously. The two exchanged blow after blow at each other until Smoggyskies knocked down Roachjaw. His head hit a rock lying on the forest floor, causing head trauma. The tom-cat died instantly. Smoggyskies had suffered severe blood loss from multiple gashes along her flanks and a deep wound to her neck. The she-cat crumpled to the forest floor and bled out. Her final thoughts were of her friends, family, and Driftclan. After days of Smoggyskies being gone from the clan, Foggydawn and Deathberry went out as a mini search party to find her. Instead, they found her lifeless body next to Roachjaw's. The two tom-cats buried Smoggyskies and Roachjaw. Foggydawn tried to commit suicide after burying Smoggyskies, but Voidwalker promptly intervened, telling him not to. Dismissing Voidwalker's advice, Foggydawn poisoned himself with a deathberry anyways. Deathberry fell into a depressed and anxious state after Smoggyskies's death. Life in Lightclan: Smoggyskies spent life after death in Lightclan, watching over her many kits and her mate, Jackalspring, who was still alive in Driftclan. When Jackalspring died of old age, the two were reunited in Lightclan and have been happily watching over their kits ever since. In Lightclan, Smoggyskies performed one medicine cat ceremony for Hawkpaw of Eclipseclan. She gave him the name Hawkdapple. Smoggyskies has also given lives to Blazingstar (Driftclan), Crowstar (Eclipseclan), Bouncestar (Meadowclan), and Wolfstar (Meadowclan). She gives the Life of Empowerment. Inventions and Advancements Smoggyskies had one main invention. It was made not for the sole purpose of furthering the medicinal knowledge at the time, but it was created out of love for the cat she created it for. Walker The original walker was a sort of wrap-around cane made of sticks. A near box was made by the twigs- A "|_|" shape was created on the bottom (parallel to the floor) with another layer of the same design on top, separated by a half-mouse length of twigs on all the corners (perpendicular to the floor). Stems of various plants were used to tie the sticks together at the corners. The cat's hind-end would go near the "_" end of the "|_|" and a strap made of stems would go across the chest of the cat. The walker allowed for a cat, whose mobility is limited, to lean against the sides and support themselves, thus making it easier to walk. The first cat to use this design was Spiderkit, whose mobility was hindered by a brain injury. 'Kin' Parents: *Smoggyskies was born to two unknown parents. **Her mother died during her kitting, and her father killed himself shortly after Sibling: *Foggykit/paw/dawn **Foggydawn was Smoggyskies's sole brother and sibling Mates: *Voidwalker **Smoggyskies and Voidwalker were mates while Smoggyskies was still a warrior, but the relationship ended after she was called to be Driftclan's medicine cat **Together, they had five kits: Greenkit/paw, Ravinekit, Mushroomkit, Fivekit, and Flutteringkit *Jackalspring **Smoggyskies and Jackalspring were mates while and after Smoggyskies was a medicine cat **The relationship ended when Smoggyskies was murdered by Roachjaw, but the two reunited in Lightclan **Together, they had three kits: Hazykit/paw, Chipmunkkit/paw/fur, and Shiverkit Sons: *Smoggyskies had two sons: **Greenkit/paw (Smoggyskies x Voidwalker), and **Ravinekit (Smoggyskies x Voidwalker) Daughters: *Smoggyskies had six daughters: **Mushroomkit (Smoggyskies x Voidwalker), **Fivekit (Smoggyskies x Voidwalker), **Flutteringkit (Smoggyskies x Voidwalker), **Hazykit/paw (Smoggyskies x Jackalspring), **Chipmunkkit/paw/fur (Smoggyskies x Jackalspring), and **Shiverkit (Smoggyskies x Jackalspring) Adopted Daughters: *Smoggyskies had two adopted daughters: **Tinykit/paw/skies **Spiderkit/paw/blood Ceremonies Smoggyskies picked Deathpaw/berry to be her medicine cat apprentice. She performed two ceremonies for him. Apprentice Ceremony: Smoggyskies padded from the herb garden, a skip in her step as she bounced up to the High Ledge. “Let all cats old enough to gather, meet beneath the High Ledge!” she yowled loudly, her voice booming through camp. A low purred rumbled in her throat as she called out to all the cats below, “As I’m sure all of you are aware, I have been your lone medicine cat for some time. "Without fail, Lightclan has shown the way and guided pervious medicine cats to the right kit. The same can be said for today. Lightclan has endowed a certain kit among us with the characteristics of a proper protege, and these qualities shine brightly. “Deathkit, please step forward.” She watched the kit intently, her attitude changing from cheerful to serious. Her eyes blazed with an intense passion as she spoke to him. “Do you feel a natural tug to heal the wounded and aid the ailing? Do you promise to use your abilities to their fullest and to separate yourself from normal warrior duties as the medicine cat apprentice and later medicine cat of Driftclan?” Deathkit nodded his head and meowed, "I do," Smoggyskies purred and dipped her head lowly. When she lifted it again, she raised it high and announced, “Then from this day forward, you shall be known as Deathpaw, medicine cat apprentice of Driftclan! Congratulations,” She smiled warmly at her new apprentice, lowering her head to touch noses with Deathpaw. Smoggyskies continued to purr loudly and swept her gaze across the gathered cats one last time, “Thank you. Meeting dismissed,” She hopped down from the High Ledge and started to make her way back to the medicine cat den, flicking her tail and beckoning Deathpaw to follow. Medicine Cat Ceremony: Smoggyskies trotted into camp after finishing Deathpaw's medicine cat assessment, looking around the camp happily. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and her paws tingled. “Deathpaw?” she called out. The young tom padded up to her, a small smile on his face, "How did I do?" Smoggyskies only smiled at him, her tail swishing around her legs. “There’s something we need to do,” she purred as she waddled towards the High Branch. “Come quick! Have haste!” He quickly followed. "Let all cats old enough to gather, meet beneath the High Ledge!” She yowled loudly, her voice booming through camp. Smoggyskies swung her gaze around. “We have one apprentice among us who has proven himself. Though he is different and is walking a separate path through life, he has still earned his full name by all accords,” “Deathpaw, please step forward,” she meowed, her voice laced with pride and love. Her apprentice stepped forwad aptly. “I, Smoggyskies, medicine cat of Driftclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his clan for many moons. Smoggyskies’s tone grew firm and serious as she meowed, “Deathpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?” Deathpaw nodded and meowed, "I do," Smoggyskies smiled and purred, “Then by the powers of Lightclan, I give you your full name as a medicine cat. Deathpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Deathberry; a name that represents how you quickly bring suffering to an end. Lightclan honors your eagerness, excitement, and helpfulness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Driftclan." The medicine cat stepped forward and touched her nose to Deathberry’s nose. “I’m so proud of you, Deathberry,” she whispered before nuzzling him. It was also during this ceremony that Smoggyskies also announced her pregnancy and resigned from her role as medicine cat of Driftclan. 'Trivia' *Smoggyskies and Foggydawn are part of the "Sibling Series" Reese and Peyton have created *Smoggyskies was entrusted with caring for Dreampaw's turtle as an apprentice until he disappeared